The Doctor Will See You VF
by SuperMiss
Summary: A présent, Donna est au courant pour la feinte de la régénération, elle sait qu’il s’est fait pousser une autre main. Mais il y a une chose que Martha est la seule à avoir vu. ONE SHOT TRAD de ma propre fic


_Titre_ : The Doctor Will See You (version française)  
_Auteur_ : nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss.  
_Genre_ : quelque part entre angst et whump (hurt /comfort).  
_Disclaimer_ : le Docteur et tout son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Note_ : Cette fic se situe entre le 4x06, _The Doctor's Daughter_, et le 4x07, _The Unicorn and the Wasp_. Spoilers pour la saison 3, mais pas de gros spoiler pour la 4 – si ce n'est la présence de Martha et de Donna.  
_Note_ _bis_ : Ceci est la version française de la fic que j'ai rédigé en anglais il y a quelques temps, _The Doctor Will See You._

_

* * *

  
_

_Résumé_ : A présent, Donna est au courant pour la feinte de la régénération, elle sait qu'il s'est fait pousser une autre main. Mais il y a une chose que Martha est la seule à avoir vu.

* * *

_"Close the door, turn off the power, shut your mind  
You tell us your soul is a-leaking  
And it needs a fixing."  
_Stephen Stills (_The Doctor Will See You_)

* * *

Ils sortirent du TARDIS, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant, et le Docteur parlait de l'histoire de cette planète et des habitants amicaux qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rencontrer. Mais il s'avéra qu'il se trompait, cette fois-ci comme de si nombreuses fois auparavant.

Le ciel était orange et l'herbe sur les collines était rouge foncé, comme du sang, comme du feu. Pendant une seconde, les souvenirs assaillirent le Docteur en un éclair. Il ne vit pas le fusil pointé vers lui ; il n'entendit pas Donna hurler son nom.

Un bruit de tonnerre, et le froid l'envahit.

* * *

Après avoir laissé Martha sur Terre, Donna avait insisté pour qu'ils se reposent, même si elle savait que le Docteur ne dormait jamais la nuit entière. Elle voyait les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux, elle voyait à quel point il était fatigué ; il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, cela dit.

Quand ils posèrent le pied dehors, le lendemain, il avait toujours l'air exténué, même s'il essayait de le cacher en plaisantant et en souriant, et ses vêtements semblaient un peu plus froissés encore, si c'était possible. Il faisait frais et les couleurs vives de la campagne extraterrestre étaient saisissantes, aussi elle ne remarqua pas quand le Docteur s'arrêta de parler.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut de minuscules silhouettes en haut de la colline sur leur gauche et elle leva une main pour se protéger du soleil et mieux voir. Elles bougeaient et elles portaient des armes, réalisa-t-elle. Et quand elle se tourna vers la droite, il était déjà trop tard ; un deuxième groupe d'hommes armés était déjà trop proche, fonçant droit sur eux.

Donna avait toujours pensé que les ralentis n'existaient que dans les films, et puis elle entendit la détonation assourdissante et elle vit la balle arriver droit sur le Docteur. Elle cria, un hurlement inarticulé qui sembla ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, et la balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Une fleur rouge s'épanouit sur sa veste bleue et il tomba, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, comme s'il fixait du regard quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus lointain, là haut dans le ciel rougeâtre.

* * *

Elle avait les mains couvertes de sang et elles avaient laissé des traces cramoisies partout dans le TARDIS, sur la porte, sur le sol, là où elle l'avait allongé. Il respirait encore, un vrai miracle, et ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne se battait pas, il se contentait de fixer des fantômes qu'il était le seul à voir.

« Oi, oi, je suis là ! Tenez bon ! » fit Donna d'une voix réconfortante. Elle retira en vitesse sa veste et s'en servit pour empêcher le sang de couler. Tellement de sang, pensait-elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer et les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. « Ça va aller, » disaient ses lèvres, et elle appuya des deux mains sur la blessure. Elle sentit le sang s'échapper lentement entre ses doigts.

Il était en train de mourir, pensa-t-elle, et au lieu d'éclater en sanglots, elle cria : « Vous n'avez qu'à vous régénérer, d'accord ! Tout ira bien, je suis là ! »

Il lui lança un regard étrange, avec des yeux injectés de sang, sombres, si vieux. Il essaya de parler mais il ne réussit qu'à tousser du sang. Ça gargouillait comme s'il était en train de se noyer. « A quoi… » C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure et Donna dût se pencher en avant pour saisir la fin. « A quoi bon se battre ?

– Vous laissez tomber ? » Elle se redressa brusquement, et avec le sang qui lui maculait le visage, elle avait l'air d'une furie. « Oh vous avez pas intérêt, espèce d'extraterrestre ! Vous avez pas intérêt à mourir dans mes bras ! »

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser et en même temps de le frapper ; au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de se relever, après lui avoir pris la main et la lui avoir posée sur sa veste. « Tenez bon, » dit-elle.

Réfléchis, Donna, se dit-elle, réfléchis ; et la salle de contrôle eut l'air de tanguer un peu. Il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. A l'intérieur du vaisseau, elle était en sécurité ; à l'intérieur du vaisseau, ils ne pouvaient pas les atteindre, pensait-t-elle. Toutefois elle entendait les balles qui heurtaient les parois à l'extérieur du TARDIS. Il émettait un bourdonnement sourd et Donna se demanda s'il pouvait ressentir la douleur.

Le Docteur lui avait appris à piloter le vaisseau, à travers le temps et l'espace, au cas où il aurait besoin de renfort. A ce moment-là, elle avait pris ça pour une blague, un jeu, et il n'était probablement pas vraiment sérieux non plus. Mais à présent, face à un large tableau de leviers, de manettes de contrôle et d'autres appareils étranges, elle sentait la panique monter en elle. Même le marteau était nécessaire, lui avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un marteau ; elle s'en saisit d'une main, juste au cas où. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle se souvienne, et en un rien de temps le Docteur serait de nouveau sur pieds.

* * *

Martha venait juste de rentrer à la maison, elle avait encore les clefs à la main, et elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait se faire à diner. Elle se saisit du téléphone pour appeler Tom, lui dire qu'il lui manquait. La maison était silencieuse et obscure, aussi quand elle entendit soudain le bruit si reconnaissable du TARDIS, il était impossible qu'elle l'eût seulement imaginé.

Il revenait, près de deux mois après avoir sauvé la Terre, encore une fois. Les pensées se bousculaient confusément dans son esprit tandis que la boîte bleue se matérialisait lentement au beau milieu de son salon. Quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se produire, mais alors pourquoi n'en avait-t-elle pas entendu parler ?

Le TARDIS était à présent bel et bien là, entre le téléviseur et la baie vitrée ; quand la porte s'ouvrit, Martha fut plutôt confuse de ne voir que Donna. « Où est… » Elle avait l'intention de dire, « le Docteur, » mais son étonnement disparut quand elle aperçut le sang séché qui maculait les mains de Donna et le regard féroce qui brulait dans ses yeux.

« Tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver, Martha. » Ses yeux suppliaient à présent, et la jeune doctoresse se sentit impuissante, mais elle rassembla ses esprits et lui demanda d'aller chercher sa sacoche.

« Dans le corridor, » dit Martha en pénétrant dans le vaisseau. Ses indications étaient vagues, mais elle était incapable de détacher les yeux du Docteur, une main sur la blessure, cherchant son pouls de l'autre. Régulier, encore fort, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, mais elle savait que celui du Docteur était normalement deux fois plus rapide. Il sombrait doucement, il mourait lentement.

* * *

Les petits ciseaux découpèrent en vitesse le devant de la veste du Docteur, puis sa chemise, afin de permettre à Martha d'accéder à la blessure. Donna aurait voulu être capable de détourner le regard. Elle admirait les mouvements rapides des mains de Martha. La jeune femme ne tremblait pas du tout quand elle approcha une paire de pinces et retira avec habileté les petits fragments de balle.

Durant tout ce temps le Docteur n'avait absolument pas bronché. C'était vraiment déstabilisant de le voir si silencieux et immobile, allongé sur le canapé du salon. Il ne prenait à présent plus que des respirations faibles et irrégulières ; ça faisait un bruit humide. Martha se tourna pour jeter un regard sombre à Donna.

« Je pense que son poumon droit s'est collapsé. Je ne peux pas le soigner comme il faudrait, ici, je ne peux pas… Il faut…

– Ça va aller. Il va s'en tirer. Je sais qu'il en est capable. Je veux dire, il n'est pas humain, pas vrai ? » dit Donna avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Tout en parlant, Martha recouvrit la blessure avec une compresse adaptée ; l'air sortait du poumon mais ne pouvait y entrer de nouveau.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, même pour lui ; je ne peux pas refermer la blessure pour le moment, pas sans insérer un drain, et je n'ai pas les instruments appropriés… »

Martha babillait dans son jargon médical et Donna comprit que c'était sa manière à elle de se protéger. La blessure d'un ami ne pouvait pas l'affecter si elle se comportait en docteur.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, le Docteur n'avait toujours pas fait mine de se réveiller. Au moins il respirait correctement à présent. Quasiment correctement, corrigea mentalement Martha, alors qu'elle tressaillait chaque fois que son oreille surprenait une irrégularité dans le faible sifflement qui emplissait le silence, entrait dans son esprit. C'était exaspérant. Donna avait quitté la pièce pour se nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et Martha savait qu'elle était aussi choquée qu'elle-même ; sans doute encore davantage, vu qu'elle était présente quand ça s'était produit.

Elle n'avait pas entendu toute l'histoire, mais il avait été facile de combler les blancs. Cette fois-ci le Docteur n'avait pas été aussi chanceux que d'habitude. Elle supposait que la chance finissait par faire défaut même aux plus chanceux. C'était juste ça ; de la malchance. Il lui fallait du repos et en un rien de temps il serait sur pieds. Au plus profond d'elle-même, toutefois, elle savait qu'elle se mentait.

* * *

Le soleil était quasiment levé à présent et, dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, le Docteur ressemblait presque à un cadavre au cours d'une veillée funèbre, allongé sur le dos, ses mains tranquilles posées sur son ventre. Ses traits étaient paisibles maintenant, mais ses cheveux collés et la pâleur de ses joues trahissaient son état. L'ombre de lui-même, songea Donna, jouant avec ses doigts immobiles, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Martha revint dans le salon avec deux tasses de café. Elle en tendit une à Donna avec une expression sombre.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il fallait que Donna demande à la jeune doctoresse, étant donné qu'elle était un peu plus familiarisée avec la physiologie des Seigneurs du Temps. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affronter la réponse, cela dit.

« Alors… euh… soit il se bat pour rester en vie… soit il meurt et se régénère, c'est bien ça ?

– Il y a une troisième possibilité… » commença Martha, après un long silence. Elle avait l'air embarrassée de parler de ça, honteuse même, tandis qu'elle jeta un œil à la forme immobile du Docteur sur le canapé. Et puis, comme pour se décharger d'un lourd secret, elle raconta à Donna tout ce dont elle avait été témoin ; elle lui parla de la mort du Master, le seul autre Seigneur du Temps dans tout l'univers. Elle lui raconta comment celui-ci avait délibérément choisi de mourir, au lieu de se régénérer.

Donna ne dit rien, mais dans sa tête ses pensées étaient frénétiques ; ce ne pouvait être ce qui était en train de se produire. En même temps, elle se souvenait des derniers mots du Docteur, avant de s'évanouir, sur le sol du TARDIS. L'envie désespérée de le gifler devint aussi forte que le besoin qu'elle avait de le voir se réveiller. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tenir assez à elle pour continuer à vivre ? pensait-elle confusément, tout se sentant coupable d'être si vexée à ce sujet. Elle se sentait trahie et inutile.

* * *

Quand le Docteur revint à lui, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était le froid. Il n'avait jamais froid ; deux cœurs qui lui réchauffaient le corps, plus les ailes qu'il avait aux pieds, suffisaient habituellement. Le froid, la douleur, les ténèbres. Peut-être qu'il le méritait, lui qui apportait la dévastation partout où il se rendait. Non, c'était injuste, pensa-t-il, c'était faux. Il se rappelait confusément qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose de très important.

Il essaya de parler mais sa langue avait l'air gonflée et sèche ; il essaya de bouger mais tout son corps semblait cloué au sol. Son esprit hurlait à l'aide, est-ce qu'ils l'avaient abandonné, était-il seul, seul pour toujours ? S'il avait eu un quelconque contrôle sur son corps, il aurait pleuré.

D'habitude, il essayait de ne pas trop se poser de questions à propos des sentiments, des signes, du destin et de toutes ces futilités sur lesquelles les humains basaient leur vie. Il voyait bien plus loin que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ; c'était un fardeau, parfois, mais c'était sa vie. Il fallait qu'il soit seul, pendant que tout le reste n'avait de cesse de mourir et de revivre autour de lui. S'il mourrait, cela n'aurait pas réellement d'importance, l'univers ne s'écroulerait pas.

Il avait dû parvenir à tourner la tête sur le côté, parce qu'il voyait à présent quelque chose. Un rectangle de lumière, dans les ténèbres environnantes, un écran de télévision, réalisa-t-il, qui ne diffusait que des parasites. Il était quasiment à l'envers, ou peut-être que seulement sa tête l'était. Il discernait une silhouette, formée par des points gris, entremêlée dans les lignes mouvantes ; un visage. Il essaya de s'en rapprocher, de voir de qui il s'agissait ; il arracha quelque chose attaché au dos de sa main, ajoutant une nouvelle douleur à la liste déjà longue de ses souffrances.

Il tomba du canapé en essayant d'échapper aux ténèbres et aux mains puissantes qui tentaient de le retenir. Et puis il se fut assez près pour voir. Certains auraient appelé cela une révélation, ou peut être que son subconscient essayait de se manifester à lui et de le ramener dans le monde des vivants, peut être qu'il ne faisait que délirer. Pendant un court instant qui lui parut durer pour toujours, il n'en eut vraiment plus rien à faire.

Quelqu'un alluma la lumière et la clarté soudaine lui donna envie de ramper et de se cacher dans un coin. Les mains de Donna le retenaient, essayant de l'aider. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir pleuré, mais bon sang, pensa-t-il, elle passait son temps à pleurer. Il le lui dit et elle n'eut pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier. Levant la tête, il aperçut Martha, noire comme une ombre, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, qui le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

* * *

Personne ne dit rien, mais ils savaient tous de quoi cela avait eu l'air. Peut être qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler et continuer à vivre avec un sourire, comme toujours. Martha lui bandait la main, là où il avait arraché la perfusion.

« Combien de temps… » commença-t-il.

– Tu es resté inconscient presque deux jours, » répondit la jeune doctoresse, sans lever les yeux.

– Et c'est que maintenant que vous avez pensé à allumer la télé ?

– Quoi ?

– Rien, laisse tomber.

– Qu'est-ce qui… hum… t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Martha.

– Tu me promets de ne pas te vexer si je te le dis ? »

Martha ne dit rien, et ses yeux fixaient le visage du Docteur.

« Rose, » dit-il seulement dans un souffle. « Je crois que je l'ai vue, quand j'étais… » Il écarta le souvenir d'un léger geste de la main.

« Ne dis pas ça à Donna, » fit Martha avec un sourire, « elle serait jalouse. »

Avec des yeux pétillants, le Docteur répondit qu'il ne pensait pas que Donna était comme ça, qu'elle était bien trop indépendante et forte pour ça – la même éternelle rengaine.

« Je crois qu'elle tient plus à toi que tu le penses, » fut la seule réponse de Martha.

Plus tard ce même jour, une fois que le Docteur fut tout recousu et qu'il eut mangé, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir ; Martha savait qu'il ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, dans la même époque, même en pleine convalescence après une blessure mortelle.

« Je vais dormir pendant un mois, » dit-il, en s'étirant comme un chat, flottant dans la chemise empruntée que Martha lui avait passé. « C'est toi qui pilote le vaisseau, Donna, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton nonchalant, et Martha sut que le TARDIS allait probablement rester encore un certain temps dans son salon, en entendant le cri inquiet de Donna alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le vaisseau à la suite du Docteur.

* * *

*fin*

* * *

Toute remarque sur le fond, la forme ou la version anglaise est la bienvenue.

_Notes_ : On m'a fait remarquer sur Teaspoon, que ça sonnait assez comme du Tenth/Donna. Ce n'était pas voulu et j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas pensé comme ça en l'écrivant.

Je tiens aussi à dire que l'aspect fragmenté, qu'on m'a dit un peu perturbant, tient au fait que chaque paragraphe est écrit depuis le point de vue d'un personnage différent, hormis le dernier qui est externe.


End file.
